Friends With Benefits
by Leela's Back
Summary: Alvin meets up with Charlene ten years later after working together on the “Chipmunks goes Hollywood” Album. In this chance encounter Alvin makes Charlene a proposition that she just can not refuse. Will this arrangement prove to be too much?


**This story takes place during the course of the time that the story "Lessons" written by "AlvinSevilleIsHOT" takes place. The idea was greatly inspired by a chapter of the sequel " Lessons 2:Love,Laughs,and Problems" which I am co-writing where Charlene is introduced in. I hope that this story gives and adequate explanation to why Charlene is so smitten with Alvin as explained in that story. Also this fic has a bit of Lemon and Lime meaning there are sex scenes in this. So if you do not like reading such stories than I would not advice you to read this one. I hope that you enjoy this tale and leave any comments or feedback.**

**--**

**His kiss was aggressive and his touch was demanding. while he pressed his body against her's she felt the heat and desire from him illuminate her body. He pressed her against the wall of the lavish hotel room all the while their kiss was obsessive and sloppy as their pants and moans echoed in the room. Breaking from the kiss he then beings to trail kisses down her neck, while his hands continued to roam and explore her body, groping her breast with one hand while hiking up her already short dress with his other.**

"**Alvin…I…um maybe we're going a bit too fast" she spoke timidly as to not upset him.**

"**Huh?..ok..yeah sure, I can slow down" were his words as he panted from his animalistic crave and yearning for her. It was obvious that he was so far gone with lust that he didn't want to stop as he continued to trail kisses down her neck, this time a little slower and softer. **

"**No, um that's not what I mean" she blurted out which caused him to stop abruptly. The last thing that he needed was a rape charge.**

"**Oh…" his tone was cautious as he stepped away from her slowly. "I'm sorry…I thought you wanted it as much as I did" he continued**

"**I thought I did…I mean I do, but it's just that we just met at the party moments ago and I.."**

**He shook his head with a slight smile.**

"**Say no more Charlene. Call me if you change your mind" He said as he started for the door.**

"**No Alvin wait" spoke Charlene almost in a panic. Even though she wasn't sure if she wanted to have sex with him, she defiantly didn't want him to leave. "You don't have to leave do you?" she asked in a soft sweet voice.**

"**Uh yeah I do…look baby if your not down for this, then I can't just sit and hang out with you, when we've already started. Do you get what I'm saying?" spoke Alvin with his back to her, as he couldn't bring himself to look at her, for fear of him ripping her clothes off and continuing.**

"**I guess" she was clearly disappointed**

"**Call me when you've made up your mind" and with that he left without looking back.**

**Charlene walked over to the couch and takes a seat. She was confused about how she was feeling. 'why did I deny him?' she thought to herself, as the memories of earlier that night replayed in her mind.**

**-Flashback-**

_**Charlene walked into the party dressed to kill. Skintight black mini dress with matching stiletto heels her hair cascaded down her back in soft waves. It had been awhile since she had been back in the states but she just had to attend the Chipmunks highly anticipated new album release party. Anyone that was anyone would be there. The party took place in this exquisite upscale hotel in Hollywood. The very same hotel that she was staying in. The night was young and the party was jumpin already. She looked around to see all kinds of celebrities dancing and having a good time. One of the songs from their album was playing and virtually everyone was dancing. **_

'_**wow they have defiantly come a long why. I wonder if they'll even talk to me, I wonder if they'll even remember me' she thought to herself. As she continued to walk and look around in awe. She then spotted someone from the crowd whom she was very happy to see. He was leaning against the bar having a drink alone as he was taken in everything that was going on. Charlene approached him with a big smile on her face.**_

"_**Hi Mr. Seville, do you remember me" she spoke timidly as she looked up at Dave.**_

"_**Oh hi…um" started Dave cheerfully but trailed off as he noticed that he had no idea to whom he was speaking to. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't"**_

_**Charlene shook her head and laughed softly as she expected as much.**_

"_**It's me, Charlene. I worked with your boys when we were kids" she stated hoping to jog his memory. **_

_**Dave still looked a bit unsure.**_

"_**You know, 'you're the one that I want'" explained Charlene as she kind of sung the tune of the song to try and jog his memory. **_

"_**Oh my Gosh! Little Charlene!" spoke Dave as it had now dawn on him who she was.**_

"_**Yeah that's me, only I'm not so little anymore" laughed Charlene as she was glad that he remembered.**_

"_**No of course not, your all grown up. How have you been?"**_

"_**Good, real good. I live in Europe and my career has really gone places there, I'm loving it. I still would like to come back to the states and try to branch out here, but it's just so hard"**_

"_**Well, you'll make it, there's not a doubt in my mind. Do the boys know you're here?"**_

"_**I don't know I haven't seen them yet"**_

"_**well Simon is over there" Dave pointed to the left of them. Charlene saw him talking to a celebrity whom she knew of, but didn't know personally. "I'm not sure where Theodore is, and Alvin is over there, you just can't see him because he's surrounded by those ladies" continued Dave as he pointed toward the far center of the room.**_

"_**Oh okay" she stated a bit intimidate by their popularity. Dave noticed**_

"_**Hey, it's okay. Their still the same nice boys that you knew way back then. If you want to talk to them their not going to blow you off, just go talk to them. I'm sure they will be pleasantly surprised to see you"**_

"_**um, sure" were her words as began to walk toward Simon. "It was nice talking to you" were her words**_

"_**Same here" she heard Dave answer **_

_**As Charlene got closer to Simon she could tell that he was talking about a screenplay of some kind with the celebrity that she recognized as a famous author. She just waited patiently behind them as to not interrupt their conversation. The conversation didn't last long , once it was ended Simon turned around and abruptly bumped into Charlene who had been standing behind him the whole time. **_

"_**Oh I'm sorry" were his words as he clearly had no idea that she was there.**_

"_**That's alright, I wanted to talk to you anyway"**_

"_**Really?" Stated Simon looking a bit confused as he didn't recognize the girl, not to mention most hot women would flock to Alvin.**_

"_**Of course, it's been so long and I'm so proud of you guys" spoke Charlene as she had forgotten that he more than likely didn't recognize her.**_

"_**I see…uh what did you say your name was again?"**_

_**Charlene looked shocked for a moment as she had just realized that she didn't introduce herself.**_

"_**I am so sorry Simon." she stated as she shook her head in embarrassment. "It's me, Charlene"**_

_**Simon knew the name seemed familiar, as he tried his hardest to try to jog his memory.**_

"_**Charlene, Charlene…" he said to himself lightly as he tried to recall why she was vaguely familiar to him. "um…were we childhood friends?" he finally asked.**_

"_**Well sorta, we worked together once, when we were seven" she stated in hopes that , that would be enough information for him.**_

"_**Wait a minute…the 'go Hollywood' album" **_

"_**Right!" stated Charlene in and excited voice**_

"_**Charlene!" spoke Simon cheerfully as he figured out just who she was**_

"_**Yes!" laughed Charlene as she jumped up and down with excitement.**_

"_**Wow it's been so long" stated Simon as he and Charlene hugged.**_

_**--**_

"_**Hey Theodore who's that doll?" asked Alvin as he had just moments ago gotten away from the mob of females he was talking to earlier. He and Theodore were now sitting at a table across the room from Simon and Charlene.**_

"_**Who?" asked Theodore not sure of who his brother was referring to, as there were lots of attractive women there. **_

"_**Her, the girl talking to Simon" spoke Alvin as he motioned by nodding his head in their direction as to not point. **_

_**Theodore squinted his eyes in Simon's direction trying to make out who it was he was talking to.**_

"_**Looks like Brittany…" started Theodore**_

"…_**The hell it is! Not with a ass like that!" spoke Alvin abruptly and a little upset that his little brother would even try to give Brittany that much credit. **_

"_**Whatever, then I don't know who that is" spoke Theodore with a nonchalant shrug.**_

"_**Well I'm going to go find out" and with that said Alvin step out of his seat and began making his way threw the crowd toward Simon and the unknown chipette. **_

_**--**_

"_**So you live in Europe" spoke Simon as he was really interested with the things Charlene had to say.**_

"_**Yeah well I 'm originally from Sweden anyway, and when I was child, I remember seeing you guys on TV, and I was like, I can do that! And that's what really started everything. So my family and I moved to the states to try and help me with my goal of being a singer. That's when I auditioned for the part on that album with you guys, and the rest is history"**_

"_**Fascinating, I didn't even know chipmunks lived outside of North America" **_

"_**Well there is a small percentage of us in Sweden, Norway, and Finland"**_

" _**okay" Simon then thought for a moment "well what about Australia? that's where the chipettes are from" **_

"_**Australia? Hmm, well I have no answer for that…" and they both laughed**_

"_**Such a beautiful laugh from such a beautiful woman. Simon aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely friend?"**_

_**Charlene and Simon turned behind them to see Alvin standing there with a smirk on his face as he eyed Charlene closely. Simon groaned at the intrusion of his brother, knowing too well how this would end. His and Charlene's talk would be shorten and Alvin would move in and sweep Charlene off her feet into a 'one night stand' with him. Simon could see what Alvin was planning by the look in his eyes.**_

"_**Uh right, um Alvin this is Charlene" spoke Simon dryly as he failed to mention that they had worked with her as children knowing too well that Alvin wasn't interested in such trivial knowledge.**_

"_**Why hello Charlene, I'm Alvin" spoke Alvin as he walked passed Simon , and taking Charlene's hand and kissing it lightly. Charlene giggled while Simon rolled his eyes. **_

"_**Oh my goodness aren't you the charmer, I don't remember this side of you"**_

_**Alvin laughed lightly "well I try…wait what?" stated Alvin as he just realized entirely what she said. Implying that they have known each other before.**_

"_**Alvin this is Charlene, she sang with us on our 'go Hollywood' album when we were kids" explained Simon as he seemed a bit annoyed. **_

"_**really?" stated Alvin in disbelief as he looked her over once more. "excuse us for a moment sweetheart" he continued as he motioned to Simon to walk a few steps from Charlene in hopes that she wouldn't hear what he was about to say. Charlene just nodded and waited patiently. **_

"_**Are you telling me that, that hot sexy number over there is little Charlene from years ago" spoke Alvin in a whisper to Simon as they were no longer facing Charlene.**_

"_**Right"**_

"_**where she been all this time?" asked Alvin**_

"_**Europe apparently" **_

"_**hm…well okay thanks for that little tidbit of knowledge Simon, you can go now, your services are no longer needed" spoke Alvin as he motioned for his brother to leave so he could work his magic on seducing Charlene. **_

"_**Alvin in case you didn't know we were having a conversation" spoke Simon a bit more annoyed. **_

"_**Right and now it's over" was all Alvin said and he started walking back to Charlene, Simon simply groaned and walked away. "Now where were we?" stated Alvin as he put his arm around her shoulders guiding her toward a private VIP room, so to have some privacy. When they arrived in the room no one was in their just as Alvin planned. Charlene took a seat on cushioned couch and Alvin sat next to her.**_

"_**Its so good to see you again" spoke Charlene innocently as she was not aware at all the what Alvin had in mind.**_

"_**And likewise, you look fantastic Charlene"**_

"_**Why thank you, your not too bad yourself" giggled Charlene**_

"_**Well I try"**_

"_**Well what ever your doing keep it up. It's defiantly working" spoke Charlene this time in a more sultry voice.**_

_**Alvin eyes widened as he wasn't expecting her to start flirting back…at least not so soon.**_

"_**Oh listen to you" teased Alvin as he inched closer to her; if that was even possibly. Charlene just giggled. Charlene then stop laughing when she noticed that Alvin's hand was slowly creeping up her thigh. She looked down at it, and then looked up to meet his gaze.**_

"_**Um…" started Charlene nervously**_

"…_**Shh, it's okay baby just go with it" spoke Alvin softly as his hand continued to slid further up her thigh until it was between her legs. Charlene moaned lightly to his touch. She had to admit to herself that his touch felt good. At this point it was clear what his intentions were, but for some reason she just couldn't refuse him. Her moan became slightly louder as she felt his finger slip inside her panties. **_

"…_**Alvin…I…don…" Charlene was abruptly cut off when Alvin crushed his lips against her's. Alvin then precedes to push her back against the couch as he deepens the kiss all the while his hand was exploring the region between her legs. Charlene opened her mouth slightly to allow his tongue entrance, at this point it had become apparent to them both that she had stopped being fidget and was now enjoying it. **_

_**She moaned into the kiss. Alvin smirked as he noticed that she began to open her legs more to welcome his touch. Breaking the kiss Alvin then proceeded to study her body language as he started penetrating her with his finger. He chuckled as he watched her body jolt and squirm under his touch. As she moaned to his touch he smirked when he saw her caress her own breast from excitement while feeling her juices on his finger as he moved it in and out of her. **_

"_**I think your ready" he says as he pulls his finger completely out of her.**_

"_**My..my room, is just upstairs…the penthouse" stammered Charlene as she was clearly overwhelmed with want and longing for him.**_

"_**Well alright, let's go" was all Alvin said and they proceeded to head to her room.**_

**-Flashback ends-**

**Charlene sighed softly as she thought about everything that lead up to just now. Alvin had left moments earlier and she felt slightly hurt as well as embarrassed. **

'**what's come over me?' she thought to herself as she referred to the way she behaved under Alvin's intoxicating advances. 'my God Charlene get a grip, you don't even know him' raced threw her mind, but she just couldn't seem to shake her desire for him. She was completely still as she continued to sit on the couch of her penthouse, feeling a bit disoriented, and unsure of what to do next. She knew that the only reason for her visit to the states was so that she could come to the release party, and perhaps network some connection in order to branch out into the American music industry. **

"**Well I'm not going to do that, if I just sit here" she stated out loud even though there was no one there to hear her. She then stood up finding new found motivation to go back downstairs and rejoining the party.**

"**Fuck Alvin, he is not going to ruin my chances of becoming mainstream in America!" and with that she headed back out to the party.**

**--**

"**Do not fucking touch me!" stated Brittany as she snapped at Alvin**

"**What?" was all Alvin could say with a smirk on his face.**

"**You know damn well what I'm talking about. I know what your thinking and you can forget it! I didn't come here to be sexually harassed by a perverted teenage boy!"**

"**Boy!?" stated Alvin bewildered as Brittany arched a brow at him, being that she was confused yet annoyed that , that was the only insult that he objected to. Brittany was sitting at the open bar at the party when Alvin noticed her and walked behind her moments ago whispering in her ear about how good she looked in her tight red dress, as he placed his hand on her knee only to get swatted by her and met with attitude.**

"**Aw, what's wrong Britt, didn't I please you last time" spoke Alvin softly in her ear so only she could hear.**

**Brittany spun around and glared at him.**

"**That has nothing to do with it! What makes you think that I came to your party to see you! Please! I have much more important things to do"**

"**Opportunist" stated Alvin a bit annoyed**

"**Whatever, go away Alvin before some people get the wrong idea, and think that…that…we're ew involved" Stated Brittany in disgust as she tossed her hair behind her shoulder in a stuck-up manner.**

"**Fuck you"**

"**Well, not tonight" laughed Brittany as Alvin stormed off. As he walked to rejoin the festivities and noticed Charlene has rejoined the party. She was talking to a very attractive and well known young male artist. Walking behind them he was able to eavesdrop a little without them noticing. From what Alvin over heard it was obvious that Charlene was trying to branch out in the industry and make connections. Alvin smirked as an idea popped in his mind. When their conversation was over the young man walked off. Alvin then grabs her arm from behind and whispers in her ear.**

"**What are you doing? Trying to make me jealous?" he stated in a seductive whisper. Charlene turned around and looked at him unimpressed with her arms crossed.**

"**I could say the same about you, and your little display with Brittany Miller over there" spoke Charlene in a even tone as it was apparent that she witnessed Alvin and Brittany's encounter.**

"**Aw come on baby don't be like that. She's just a childhood friend"**

"**Like what? I'm not upset. I don't know you; and I defiantly don't have any clam on you. I'm just amazed at how fast you work is all" stated Charlene a bit snippy as she began to walk off. Alvin grabs her by her waist and pulls her close to him.**

"**Dance with me " were his words as he could hear a slow song begin to play.**

"**Alvin let me go" stated Charlene as she laughed**

"**Aw come on, you know you don't want that. Just one dance, what do say?"**

"**well fine" she stated with a smile as he lead her to the dance floor.**

**As they danced their bodies were pressed close together, Charlene draped her arms over his shoulders while he has his hands on her waist. **

"**you know it was kind of harsh for you to say that you don't know me" spoke Alvin softly as he whispered in her ear, all the while enjoying the fact that their bodies were so close.**

"**well, it's true" was all she said as she couldn't help but have a smile on her face, as she was a little star struck seeing that she was dancing with Alvin Seville.**

"**no it's not.."**

"…**Alvin it was only one song, and that was years ago, and you didn't even recognize me"**

"**It wasn't just one song, and I didn't recognize you because, well lets just say you've developed quite well"**

**Charlene laughed slightly at his blatant remark about her body. She then felt his hands begin to slowly creep from her waist to the lower region of her body. She then removes her hands from his shoulders and pulls his hands back to their rightful place on her waist.**

"**Look if your not going to be nice, maybe we should stop right now"**

"**what are you talking about? I thought I was being nice" stated Alvin with a chuckle **

**Charlene rolls her eyes with a smile.**

" **Your too much" she says**

"**So I've been told"**

**The song continues to play, and Charlene sighed lightly as she felt like she was in a fairytale for a moment. She slightly squirmed as she felt his hot wet mouth softly kiss her neck, while she released a giggle. He then began to sing the words to the song that was playing softly in her ear, and she melted in his embrace, at that moment she felt like the most beautiful girl in the world. She rested her head on his chest, just wanting to be closer to him. Alvin smirked as he knew he was winning her over.**

"**Like I said, it wasn't just the one song" he stated out of no where**

"**What do you mean?" she questioned not removing her head from his chest**

"**I mean, I remember what happened after the studio session."**

**Charlene laughed as she recalled what he was talking about.**

"**That's right, we did have a lot of fun that day. When they told me that your record label was treating us to a day at that amusement park, I was so excited." **

"**I know, it was an amazing day, everything was all expenses paid, I never had so much candy" laughed Alvin**

"**I know I remember" stated Charlene as she laughed as well.**

"**You know, I always considered that my first date" spoke Alvin in a softer tone**

"**What? How could you think that? your brothers were with us" laughed Charlene**

"**Hey I was seven. I had to take what I could get"**

**They both laughed as the song ended. Breaking free from their embrace they stared into each other's eyes.**

"**Well it was nice reminiscing with you Alvin" stated Charlene as she began to walk away.**

"**Uh Charlene wait a sec." started Alvin as she turned to face him once more. "you know seeing you again, has brought up a lot of memories and, I would like to see again, you know beyond all…this" spoke Alvin as he mad hand gestures referring to the glitz and glam of the Hollywood shindig. Charlene smiled slightly and nodded.**

"**That's fine, you have my number. I didn't give it to you earlier in the elevator for nothing"**

"**Great, so how long are you going to be in town?" he asked**

"**Well, that all depends on how nice your going to be to me" she spoke flirtatiously**

"**Oh don't worry, I plain on being real nice" Charlene laughed and walked away.**

**--**

**The next day the boys were eating breakfast together as Dave was scrambling about getting ready for a business meeting. He could be heard from a distance as he searched for documents, or his keys as he called for them every now and then for help in finding his misplaced items.**

"**Boys!" yelled Dave from the living room, and all three boys scrambled from the kitchen table to see what was wanted.**

"**Yes Dave" they spoke in Unison as they now stood before him as he stood next to the front door about to take his leave.**

"**Where is my briefcase? It was just here a minute ago and now…"**

"**You mean, that briefcase Dave?" spoke Simon as he pointed at the briefcase that was apparently behind Dave sitting on the floor next to the door.**

"**Uh..yeah that one.." spoke Dave Sheepishly "well I'm off, if you need anything you can reach me on my cell." Dave continued as he opened the door.**

"**Uh Dave before you go…" started Alvin**

"…**What is it Alvin? I'm in bit of a rush" stated Dave in hurried tone**

"**Well, you know Charlene was at the party last night, and I was wondering since she's trying to become more mainstream, if there was a way for you to speak to anyone at the label about it" were Alvin's rushed words**

"**Well I don't' see why not, all she has to do is ask. I'll see what I can do. Well bye boys" were his final words and just like that Dave was gone.**

**Theodore walked back to the kitchen to finish his breakfast, while Simon looked over at Alvin with a skeptical eye, as Alvin began to walk away. Simon abruptly stops him as he cleared his throat and pulls him back slightly by the shoulder.**

"**It's awfully strange how all of a sudden you care about the career of a fellow artist" spoke Simon calmly with a arched brow.**

"**Why Simon I'm crushed, are you insinuating that I don't care about the hardships of others unless I have an alterative motive?" stated Alvin trying to be sincere "YES!" was all Simon said as he saw right threw him.**

"**Well maybe just a small one" spoke Alvin with a chuckle**

"**I take it, your master plan didn't work last night"**

"**Um…well it was just a temporary set back"**

"**Meaning?"**

"**Meaning she's not as easy as she appears, but…"**

"…**but with news of possible branching out into the mainstream American audience, you plan on wooing her into bed with you, am I right?" **

**Alvin didn't say anything , he just looked a bit annoyed by Simon's deduction. Simon just shook his head and walked back in the kitchen to finish his breakfast.**

**--**

**Later that day Alvin had setup a lunch date with Charlene. They were sitting at an outdoor café. They made small talk as they ate while Alvin would flirt with her every now and then. He had yet to put his master plan into effect, he thought that perhaps it wasn't the right time. **

"**Thank you so much for inviting me to lunch Alvin, to be honest I didn't actually think you would call"**

"**Me? Not call? Charlene if there is one thing you should know about me, is that I always do what I say I'm going to do"**

"**Oh really?" spoke Charlene bit skeptical at first but then brushed it off. "well that's good know I guess" she continued**

"**Well the last thing I want to do , is go back on my word to a beautiful woman"**

**Charlene smiled as it was clear that she becoming infatuated with him already.**

"**Your sweet, it's so strange that you don't have a girlfriend already" **

**When she said that Alvin cleared his throat uncomfortably. Charlene noticed instantly. "um…what's wrong? Don't tell me you do have a girlfriend"**

"**Um no it's not that, its just the fact that I…how do I say this; um I'm not really looking for one. But I am looking for a friend. Do you get what I'm saying?" Spoke Alvin as he put emphases on the word 'friend'. Charlene didn't looked pleased, she just stared at him for a moment. Then she stood up abruptly.**

"**Maybe you should just take me back to my hotel room" she said in a huff.**

**Alvin only smirked up at her, he knew that this was the perfect time to put his plan into action.**

"**You sure about that?" Alvin questioned with smirk on his face.**

"**Quite, I don't know what type of girl you take me for, but I promise you; I'm not that bitch" spoke Charlene sternly**

**Alvin begins to laugh as he dropped the tab on the table and they headed to his car. Once they reached his car Alvin opened the passenger door for her, in an attempt to be a gentleman which seemed to annoy Charlene more so as she glared at him.**

"**Why are you doing that?" she said raising her voice, being clearly irritated **

"**Doing what?" he questioned as he chuckled getting into the driver seat**

"**Opening doors for me, taking me out to lunch , when in reality all you want is a friend with benefits!"**

**Alvin stopped smiling as it seems that she was raising her voice at him at the wrong time. He didn't want everyone that happen to walk passed to hear their conversation. **

"**Just get in the car!" he snapped**

**Charlene rolled her eyes but did what she was told and they were off.**

**Neither one of them spoke to each other as he drove. Alvin was concentrating on how to convince her that it wasn't such a bad idea, to be nothing more than friends that occasionally have sex. 'how can I make this sound appealing to her?' he thought he then looked over at Charlene who was obviously fuming with her arms crossed looking out the passenger window.**

"**Listen Charlene, I didn't mean to offend you, I just wanted to be open and honest. I don't like to lead people on, but if you hate me for it, I understand" were his words sounding apologetic and sincere. He really wasn't the type of person to lead women on. He liked to give every woman who he was with a strictly sexual relationship a fair chance on whether or not they wanted to be involved. So this was her chance to either be for it or against it. **

**After hearing his confession Charlene's expression softened. **

"**No Alvin, I don't' hate you…in fact I respect your honesty…it's just that, even though I'm physically attracted to you, not to mention I have needs of my own…I just somehow feel that its not right. I mean what would I get out of it? other than being labeled a slut" **

**Alvin smirked at what she said.**

"**That's the thing Charlene, you will gain empowerment. You call the shots. If you want to see me, you can , if not I'll back off. As far as your needs, baby I will make sure that they are met…All of them. Whether it's sexually or let's say career oriented." **

**When he said that last part Charlene snapped to attention as she face him.**

"**Career oriented? What do you mean?"**

"**What I mean is, I have a lot of connections in the music industry. So you say you want a career in America? I'm pretty sure I can help you on your way to obtaining your goal"**

"**Can you really do that?" she asked skeptically**

"**Come on now, look at who your talking to. I'm Alvin Seville, of course! as a matter of fact, as we speak I'm sure Dave is setting up an appointment with our record producers just for you" stated Alvin as he embellished his story at bit.**

"**Really?" she said in a excited tone. Alvin then pulled into the parking garage of the hotel she was staying. **

"**But of course; I'm a man of my word"**

**Charlene didn't say anything just studied him for a moment.**

"**So what do you say?" finally asked Alvin**

"**So let me get this strait, it would basically be a 'you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours' kind of arrangement right"**

" **Right, only It's not my back with the itch"**

"**I'm sure" spoke Charlene dryly as she rolled her eyes. **

"**Hey just think about it okay"**

**Charlene didn't say anything only got out the car as she walked toward the hotel entrance from the garage… **

**Alvin smiled as he watched her walk away, then starts up his ignition… **

…**she heard Alvin start up his car while she thought about everything he said.**

"**In 3, 2, 1..." stated Alvin to himself**

"…**Alvin wait!" yelled Charlene as she ran back over to his car, it now being in complete park once more. She walked up to the driver side window and saw that he had a smirk on his face.**

"**yes Charlene" he stated innocently**

"**well…um…I was just…that is…" she tried to get her words together but she just couldn't. Alvin didn't say anything, he didn't want to coax her , he wanted to make sure that this would be her decision all on her own. Charlene then clears her throat and starts again.**

"**What I mean to say is, there is no reason that we can't talk about this a little bit more.."**

**Alvin arched a brow at her words, and she continued.**

"…**You know in my room. In the bed. Under the sheets…with no clothes on" she stated amorously. And with that said ,not another word was utter from either of them. Alvin just gets out the car and they head to her room.**

**--**

**They soon found themselves in the bedroom of Charlene's penthouse. Alvin gently placed his fingers threw her wavy hair while they just stared into each others eyes as they sat on the edge of the king size bed. It was obvious that Charlene was nervous so Alvin thought that he would take things slow. Placing gentle butterfly kisses on her neck he could hear her soft moans in his ear. He then takes one of his hands and pulls down the top of her black tube-top exposing her bare breast as she was not wearing a bra. A breathy yep escaped her lips as she was not expecting this. Alvin's kisses then slowly trail down from her neck to her collar bone as he fondled her soft perky tits , he then stops his kisses to soak in her beauty.**

"**God your beautiful" he spoke softly as he stared at her breast. Charlene blushed slightly as she was not used to someone staring at her the way he was. He then beings to kiss her nipples, as his hot wet tongue traced them he felt them hardening in his mouth. Charlene closed her eyes as she throws her head back anticipating his every move. He then grabs one her hands and places it on his crotch as he felt his member growing stiff and throbbing with eagerness to be freed from it's fabric oppression. Charlene seemed at bit timid and hesitant. Alvin notices this as he lifts up from her breast to look her in her eyes.**

"**Charlene, touch me…" were his soft words as he guided her hand to massage his pulsating erection. Charlene was a bit surprise to feel just how big and hard he was in his pants. He then takes his hand off of hers as she begin to stroke him according to his likeness. Placing both of his hands on her face he pulls her into a passionate kiss. As they continued to kiss she began to unfasten his pants. **

**Kicking off his pants and leaning deeper into the kiss so that he was laying on top of her on the bed. Not once did they break their kiss and they each moaned in anticipation and yearning. Her hands where in his hair as she felt her hips buck upward in order to feel the bulge in his boxers. Alvin then pulls down her skirt slinging it across the room. She then looks up at him with a shy smile on her face.**

"**Alvin?"**

"**Yes"**

"**I'm ready for you now" were he simple words. And at that simple statement he flashed her warning smirk.**

"**Are you sure about that?" he teased Charlene looked away in embarrassment as she feel him tug at her panties, and the flimsy lacy garment was soon discarded. Alvin then stands back up and begins to remove his boxers while Charlene sat up and watched him in intensity. Exposing his hard aching manhood before here. She stared without blinking. Her mouth was agape as she couldn't believe what was before her. He then removed his shirt and likewise her tube-top tossing them both on the floor. **

"**I…I'm speechless" stated Charlene as they both resituated themselves under the sheets of the bed.**

"**What do you mean?" Alvin asked as he slowly climbed a top her.**

"**Its so…so.." Charlene trailed off as she took his cock in her hands under the sheets. **

**Alvin then kisses her as he felt the time for talk was over. Tracing the inside of each other's mouth with their tongues Alvin begins to slowly and gently enter her. **

"**Oh God!" yelled Charlene as she felts him completely enter her. It hurt, but it hurt so good. He completely filled her up as he begins his slow penetrating thrust. He closed his eyes as he felt her tight wet pussy close around him. Her moans became louder and frantic as she wanted to feel more of him. Her hands rested on his bare back as his thrust became more steady and prominent, her breast bounced with each plunge. He then removes her hands from his back placing them over her head with one hand and bracing himself by holding the bedpost with the other. **

**Gritting his teeth he looked down at her as he hasn't stopped his rhythmic thrust once. Her airy moans mixed with the squeaking of the bed was all he heard. He then looks down at her. Seeing her looking helpless and completely submissive to his advances were enough to take him over the edge. Her round perky breast bounced before his eyes with everyone of his movements. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open as she enjoyed every motion. **

"**Oh God Alvie! I love it! MORE!" she screams. Alvin complied to her demands as his thrust became much more rapid as well as powerful. She felt every inch of him in her body and yet somehow she wanted more. Her screams continued to echo in the room with the bedpost slamming the wall from his rampant impact. Letting go of her hands he buries his face in the crook of her neck. With her hands now free she was able rest them on his back once more. **

"**Yes! Oh Yes! Fuck me!" screams Charlene as she begin to dig her nails into his back. The intensity of the pain of her nails in his back mixed with the tight wetness that is her, Alvin felt himself climax and releasing completely in her. Charlene welcomed his hot liquid release, as she felt herself pulsate with an orgasm. Alvin then collapsed on top of her breathing heavily. Charlene just laid under him with a satisfied smile on her face as she gently stroked his hair with her hand. **

"**That, was amazing" spoke Charlene in a wistful tone. Alvin then rolls off of her and lays on his back with his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling. A smile plastered on his face. **

"**Glad you enjoyed it" he finally spoke. Charlene then pulls to covers over her breast and looks at him with a hard to read expression.**

"**What's wrong?" asked Alvin as soon as he noticed the way she was looking at him. Charlene didn't answer she just looked at him a little longer then turned away.**

"**I'm going to take a shower" she finally spoke as she got out of bed. Alvin stared at her naked body as she made her way to the bathroom.**

"**Mind if I join?" were his words as he was beginning to get his wind back and was anticipating round 2.**

"**Yes I do mind" snapped Charlene "by the way shouldn't you be leaving" she continued.**

"**Oh, right" answered a surprised Alvin but he did realize that this was only a sexual relationship so he didn't argue. He heard the sound of the shower and took that his cue to get out of bed himself. Just when he was rising up he heard his cell phone ring, coming from across the room where his pants laid. He then quickly slipped on his boxers and walked over to his pants where his cell phone was ringing from.**

"**Hello?" Spoke Alvin as he answered his phone.**

**--**

**In the shower Charlene tried her hardest the wash her shame away. She felt a sentimental lump grow in he throat , she wanted to cry, but couldn't because she didn't understand why she was so sad. As the warm water soothed her outside soreness of post sexual activity it couldn't sooth the soreness that was growing in her heart. She felt like she had committed two immoral acts one was having sex with someone she hardly knew, and the other was not committing to their agreement. It was becoming increasingly obvious to her that in such a short time she was falling for him. She knew it couldn't be love this soon, but she also knew that the longer she spent with him her feelings could easily evolve. She contemplated on her problem a bit further and knew that there was only one thing she should do, and that was to renege on their agreement. Sighing she turned off the shower and stepped out. She dried herself off and wrapper her hair up in a towel, then put on a housecoat. As she walked out of the bathroom a part of her hoped Alvin was gone, but another side of her hoped he wasn't. Walking out into the living room she noticed that he was in fact still there. Only he was fully clothed and on the phone. She just shrugged it off as she made her way passed him to the bedroom.**

"**Uh hold on for one sec Dave" spoke Alvin as he noticed Charlene. "Hey Charlene Dave is on the phone and he has great news". Charlene stopped in her tracks and turned to him, she was expecting him to say more to her, but she noticed he was quickly sucked back into the conversation.**

"**Yeah, ah-huh , right. She's right here, you can tell her yourself" spoke Alvin "here, it's Dave" he continued as he handed her his phone.**

**Charlene looked at him strangely as he seemed to look extremely pleased. **

"**Hello" started Charlene unsure of what Dave could possibly want with her.**

"**Hey Charlene how are you?" asked Dave's voice**

"**I'm good"**

"**Great good to know, Alvin told me that you were interested in an American career so I spoke to a few people at our record label, I told them all about you. They said they were familiar with some of your work and they would like to meet with you." **

"**Really!? Oh that Great! Oh my God thank you much!" screamed Charlene in excitement. She could hear Dave laughing voice over the phone.**

"**Your very welcome. Can you meet with them tomorrow morning at 10:00?"**

"**Yes of course!"**

"**Great, well Alvin will fill you in on any details. Good luck"**

"**Okay and thanks again"**

"**No problem"**

**And with that said they hung up and she handed the phone back to Alvin who had a knowing smile on his face. **

"**You!" was all she said as she excitedly hugged him. "Thank you! Your so wonderful!" she continued as she begins to kiss him numerous times all over his face. Alvin laughs as he enjoys every moment of it.**

"**How can I ever thank you?" asked Charlene still in his arms**

"**You have. Just being with you is my thanks" said Alvin as he kissed her softly on the lips. Charlene thought she was going to melt. Breaking the kiss a wispy sigh escaped her lips. He then lets her go and heads for the door. **

"**Well I'll talk to you later, make sure you call your manager and have him go to the meeting with you, you'll also need your musical portfolio."**

"**Okay, will do. I love…" Charlene stopped for a moments as she saw Alvin raise a brow to her. "…this arrangement" she continued and she saw him smile.**

"**Yeah same here. I'll be in touch" and with that he left.**

**As soon as he left, she let out a loud squeal as she jumped up in down with excitement. She then calmed down and leaned against the door. Her hands on her heart with a besotted expression on her face.**

"**I…I think I'm in love" **

**--**

**The next day Charlene met with the head of the record label and just like Dave said they had been expecting her. The Meeting went well, and things will be in the works over the course of the next year. Her Manager did most of the talking for her, as they seemed to address most of the questions and ideas for him anyway. As she and Manager stepped out of the office they both felt like a huge accomplishment had been made. **

"**Well Char, I think you're on you're way" spoke her manager as they had just walked out of the boardroom where the meeting took place. He was a tall slender man dressing a dark business suit. His hair was black and he looked well tanned.**

"**Yeah I think you're right. Oh I'm so excited Anthony"**

"**Well don't show too much excitement, I wouldn't want anyone to think your too eager. We still have a lot of negotiating to do"**

"**You're right" and with that they began to walk toward the main lobby. **

"**Hey isn't that Alvin Seville over there?" spoke Anthony as he noticed Alvin was leaning over the receptionist desk obviously flirting with her. Charlene smile instantly turned into a frown when she noticed him. Crossing her arms they both approached him. That's when Alvin noticed them.**

"**Oh hey babe" Charlene didn't say anything just looked at him then looked at the woman he was flirting with moments earlier. Alvin looked a bit confused by her silence. "did everything go well?" he continued**

"**As well as can be expected in the beginning stages." spoke Anthony, Alvin just glanced at him, as it wasn't him he was talking to. "Hi, I'm Anthony Castilno Charlene's manager for many years. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Seville" continued Anthony as he shook Alvin's hand. **

"**Yeah likewise." was all Alvin said as he looked the guy over.**

"**Perhaps when things are all worked out the chipmunks and Charlene could work together on a project"**

"**Hey, you never know"**

"**What are you doing here Alvin?" Charlene finally spoke dryly**

"**I wanted to support you, and see how things went" when he said that her heart melted and a small smile came on her face.**

"**Aw your sweet". Alvin then smiles back at her.**

"**So what are you about to do now?"**

"**Nothing, Anthony was just going to take me back to my room, and he was going to take care of some more business"**

**Alvin then looks over at Anthony, who had been watching the two of them intensely and it had just now become apparent to him, what was going on with the two teens, and he didn't like it one bit. **

"**Oh okay, so Ant. Can I call you Ant? I can take Charlene back. That way you can get back to your business endeavors much sooner". Spoke Alvin with fake concern dripping from his words.**

**Anthony then looked at Charlene for some kind of signal, but she only looked away.**

"**Charlene, are you okay with that" Asked Anthony. Charlene only nodded as she looked away. "Alright then I'll call you later okay sweetheart" and with that Anthony walked away.**

"**Now, about that thanks" spoke Alvin with a smirk on his face.**

**--**

"**Oh My God!! Thank you, Thank you!" screamed Charlene in complete ecstasy as she rode his hard cock. Her hair flew violently as the impact of his powerful thrust pushed her upward causing her complete body to bounce. Alvin's hands moved from her hips and rested on her round perky breast as they bounced in his hands.**

"**Are you grateful!?" yelled Alvin as he continue to bang her.**

"**Yes! Forever grateful to you!" was her arouse driven response. Alvin then flips her over so that she is laying face down. He enters her from behind and continues to plunge in and out of her. Charlene screams as she buries her face into a pillow. Her cute ass jiggled with each dominating thrust. He then gives her ass a good slap, causing her to moan more so.**

"**Don't you ever question me again!" spat Alvin with another slap to her ass as he continued to thrust into her with immense force.**

"**Never daddy, I'm sorry" stated Charlene with a combination of moans and pants entangled in every word. Alvin smirked, he loved it when women were submissive to him. Pulling out and flipping her over once more so that she is laying on her back he then re-enters her, while raising her legs so that they lay on his shoulder.**

"**Oh Alvin! You're the best!" screams Charlene with her eyes closed, her hair spread out over the pillow. "you can have me anytime!" she continued and with that simple phrase he was taken to his limit, he climaxed and collapsed on top of her. Panting he rolled off of her onto his back.**

"**Why..why did you say that?" panted Alvin**

"**I..don't know" was Charlene's response as she laughed a little.**

"**Damn, that was so hot" spoke Alvin as he pulled her close to him by the waist. She laid her head against his chest, and giggled. 'I guess I can live with this arrangement' Charlene thought to herself as they both basked in the afterglow. **

**--**

**That seemed to be the even flow of things, Alvin would do something nice for Charlene and they would end up back at her penthouse making love all night long or threw out the afternoon, it didn't really matter what part of the day it was. It was obvious that both parties could not get enough of the other. Charlene's short visit to the states was expanded to over a few weeks. And in during that time, she had gone to events with Alvin, out to dinner, and he would even bring her gifts occasionally. In her mind it was beginning to feel more like a relationship then an arrangement. **

'**I wonder if he's forgotten about our arrangement, maybe he's feeling the same way about me as I am about him' she thought to herself as she applied the finishing touches to her makeup and was waiting for Alvin to come pick her up. They were going to another Hollywood event together, this time it was and award show. She walked out of her bathroom and waited on the couch for his arrival with butterflies in her stomach. 'Oh God, why am I always so nervous before seeing him?' she thought as she sat on the couch looking toward the door knowing that he will be knocking at any moment. And just like clockwork she heard a knock at her door. Taking a deep breath she approached it.**

"**Just a minute" **

**She opened the door and there stood Alvin decked out in a tuxedo with a small gift wrapped box in his hand. He had a genuine smile on his face as he was happy to see her. Looking her over he noticed that he in deed like what he saw. Charlene was wearing a long fitting red dress with a split down the side with matching open toe high heels. Her hair was in a upswept due with many curly ringlets coming down. **

"**Wow you look amazing" spoke Alvin as he stepped in.**

"**I can say the same about you handsome" stated Charlene shyly as she closed the door,**

"**Here this is for you" Alvin then hands her the gift.**

"**Oh Alvie, you shouldn't have" she stated as she accepted it and they both walked over to the couch to have a seat. **

"**It's just a little something to show you that I appreciate you"**

"**Oh your so thoughtful" squealed Charlene in delight as she kissed him excitedly**

"**I know"**

**Charlene then slowly unwraps her gift to find a small black jewelry box. She looked at him quizzically as he just nodded for her to proceed. She slowly opened to box to see a beautiful diamond bracelet.**

"**Oh my God Alvin! This is beautiful. It must of cost a fortune!"**

"**Well like I said before, you take care of me, and I'll take care of you" stated Alvin referring to their agreement. After hearing him say that, Charlene felt a little sad. It was obvious that he had not forgotten about anything they had agreed upon, and in a since she felt that she was nothing more than just a high-class prostitute. **

"**Here I'll put it on you" spoke Alvin as he grabbed her wrist and placed the delicate trinket on her wrist. It shined and dangled delicately. Charlene looked down at it and smiled.**

'**it is beautiful, I guess I can't be too disappointed some girls give up their goods for nothing. And who knows maybe I can still win him over' she thought to herself as she stared down at her bracelet. Alvin watched her closely with a smile, assuming that she was just overwhelmed by the gift. **

"**Thank you" she said softly looking him in his eyes**

"**Hey its no problem, well we better get going" was all he said as they both stood up and headed out.**

**--**

**They arrived at the red carpet arm and arm. They both smiled for the cameras and waved as if they had been together for ages. **

"**Alvin are you sure it's okay for us to be seen like this" whispered Charlene**

"**Yeah it's fine, it's good publicity for you" was all he said as they continued down the red carpet. Once inside they noticed the chipettes as well as his brothers standing near a wall talking.**

"**Hey guys" spoke Alvin in a upbeat tone as he and Charlene Approached them. Everyone smiled and spoke except Brittany who was looking over Charlene very closely. **

"**So Alvin are you going to introduce us to you're trick…oh I'm sorry, I mean friend" spoke Brittany as she gave a fake smile toward Charlene.**

**Alvin gave her a warning glare while Charlene looked down obviously hurt by her statement. Simon shook his head, while Theodore looked at her like she was crazy. Jeanette and Eleanor looked mortified and ashamed as they covered their faces.**

"**Brittany!" stated both Eleanor and Jeanette at the sometime, in a scolding tone.**

"**Relax everyone it was just a harmless joke" spoke Brittany with venom in her voice. "Hi, I'm Brittany" she continued **

**Before Charlene could respond Alvin grabbed her by her arm and began to walk away.**

"**Charlene don't even dignify that bitch with a response" spoke Alvin loud enough for Brittany to hear him. Brittany just smirked evilly as she wasn't done yet.**

"**Oh so your Charlene, I hear your trying to make it in the American music scene, well don't worry sweetie many people sleep their way up to mediocrity." taunted Brittany. And with that said both Alvin and Charlene stopped in their tracks. Turning around Charlene smiles at Brittany appearing un-phased by her statement.**

"**You know, I can see that your intimidated by me, as you should be; I mean I am rather breathtaking. The only thing is, it just saddens me to see such a bright star converted into the nothing that you are now." stated Charlene looking Brittany dead in her eyes, while Alvin snickered a bit. "oh wait, what's that I hear? Is that the sound of album sales depleting. So yes be intimidated, be very intimidated." Continued Charlene and with that Her and Alvin walked off, leaving Brittany behind fuming. They soon found their seats and the rest of the evening went smoothly. But like all good things this; like everything else would soon come to an end.**

**--**

**Two more weeks had gone by and Charlene had noticed that Alvin had been acting strange. He was meeting up with her less and less, and barley returning her phone calls. Every time he was around her he seemed aloof like he had something on his mind or someone. It all started when he told her he was doing a favor for a friend of his. She wasn't sure what the favor was as she knew not to pry too much into his private life, but she knew it was a girl. **

**They were currently making love once again, and he seemed very much so into it, but he wasn't saying anything to her like he normally would. There was no sexy banter between them, he was barely even looking at her, for the majority of the time his eyes were closed. **

**As they finished Alvin fell over on his back both of them were sweating and breathing, Charlene smiled and looked at Alvin as she tried to catch her breath.**

**Her smile faded once she saw Alvin's face. "Alvie, are you okay? You look bothered by something," Charlene breathed out.**

**Alvin nodded. "I'm fine. Just can't breathe at the moment," he lied. Charlene giggled and kissed him.**

**Alvin sighed and looked at her. "Charlene, I gotta go," he said.**

**Charlene pouted. "So soon?" she asked.**

"**Yeah, sorry," Alvin said. He got up and started putting his clothes back on. Charlene sighed as she watched him. Once Alvin was dressed again, he leaned over the bed and kissed her. And in a flash he was gone. Charlene was left alone feeling as though she was nothing. Tears began to stream down her face as at this moment she knew that he was obviously in love with someone else. She made the decision right then and there that she had, had enough. She was never even supposed to be in America for as long as she was to begin with.**

**--**

**A few more days went by and she hadn't heard from Alvin at all. She called his Cell phone several times and he never answered. She left him a message the night before informing him that she was leaving for home the following day and that she would love to see him before she left. But like the many messaged before he never called her back. Her and Anthony waited at the airport in silence as they waited to board their plane. Charlene looked around one last time hoping that maybe Alvin would show up. But alas he did not. It was time to board her flight and she felt so weak and heartbroken that she would faint. Her and Anthony soon were seated in first class together, she just stared sadly out the window wondering where she went wrong.**

"**Char, are you alright?" finally asked Anthony looking down at her with much concern. She didn't answer only took her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Alvin's number. Again she was immediately taken to his voicemail, so it was obvious Alvin had hit ignore when her number popped up.**

"**Um Alvin, hi it's Charlene. I just wanted to call and let you know that I'm leaving today in fact I'm on the plane right now about to take off…um so I guess this is goodbye. I had a lot of fun with you…and I hope that…that we see each other again one day. Thank you for being…my friend…" and with that she hung up the phone and stared at it. 'maybe he'll call me back' she thought as she stared at it**

"**Char?" was all Anthony could say as he overheard the message she just left for Alvin. She still didn't answer him as she continued to stare at her phone.**

"**Um miss, I'm sorry but we have to ask that you turn off all electronic devices" stated a flight attendant. Charlene simply nodded and reluctantly turned off her phone and tears began to fall down her face. At seeing this Anthony looked even more alarmed then before he placed his arm around her as the plane began to take off. Charlene then finally looked up at him with eyes full of tears.**

"**I love him Anthony" she cried now fully sobbing as she buried her head into his chest**

"**I know, shh it's okay" was all that he could think to say as he held her tightly. As she continued to sob hysterically she knew that forgetting about Alvin Seville would be easier said than done.**

**--**

**The End (or is it?)…No just playing it's really The End lol!**


End file.
